Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -28\% \times -0.25 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -28\% = -\dfrac{28}{100} = -0.28 $ Now we have: $ -0.28 \times -0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.28 \times -0.25 = 0.07 $